Not On Your Own
by klcm
Summary: When Garcia get's too ill for the teams liking, Hotch gives Morgan the best case of his life
1. Getting Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds... sadly....

* * *

'Garcia?' Penelope croaked into the receiver, her voice slowly getting worse, her body aching, her head pounding.

'Baby girl.' Derek sighed into the phone. 'If you're still ill what the hell are you doing at work?'

'I'm fine.' She said her voice fizzling out.

'Of course you are... that's why your voice is slowly getting worse and has been for over 2 weeks.'

'3 weeks tomorrow.' She corrected.

He couldn't help but laughed at her own correction. 'Well isn't that a sign to go to the doctors?' He heard her sigh, her mind obviously trying to think of another reason not to go. 'See... I'll go with you baby girl.'

'I can go to the doctors on my own.' She argued back, she was an adult after all.

'Can you book it on your own?' He quipped, a hint of sarcasm and concern in his voice.

'I'll book it now.' She said defeated. 'Just to make you happy.'

'Good girl... I want my goddess back to restored health as soon as.'

'Well your wish is my command!' She joked happily and wished she hadn't as the over exertion of enthusiasm pulled on her sore throat.

'That hurt didn't it?'

'Yes.' She admitted hesitantly. 'I'll call you back in minute okay?'

'Okay baby... I want a date and time.'

'You would.'

'Just double checking.'

'Speak soon handsome.'

'Bye baby girl.' Derek put the phone down and went back to team, he hated being away from Penelope when she was ill and they had watched her get worse but now having been out of Quantico for 8 days all they heard was the painful conversation that happened on the phone.

'Everything okay?'

'She's booking a doctor's appointment as we speak... and if she doesn't I'm making one and taking her myself.'

'I think you that you may well be taking her.' Rossi joked. 'How bad she sounding today?' He asked getting to the point.

'Well let's just say she's given up on the witty hellos on the phone altogether now.' Derek replied, that was a sure sign she was ill. 'She can't actually put too much enthusiasm into her voice either.'

'Well then she best get that doctors appointment sorted and soon.' Hotch said and headed back to work, the case after all wouldn't sort itself. After another gruelling 2 days they headed home with the doctor's verification of Penelope having a solid flu like cough, it would clear up with antibiotics.

They were all on paper work duty when Penelope came in, looking worse for wear, a hand full of files for them.

'Well, well baby girl... you come bearing the holy grail in that pile?'

'Oh you wish.' She croaked and smiled at him.

'Pen you're voice still sounds pretty rough.' Emily asked as Penelope dropped a pile of files in her inbox.

'Got to get worse before it gets better.'

'Well maybe baby girl but come on...'

'Handsome you need to worry less about me... I'm not your worry.' She said sweetly and passed his files to him.

'What if I want to make you a worry?' He questioned back truthfully.

'Well you do so but you don't have to.' She said before heading for Hotch's office with a couple of files in hand, she knocked and listened for the boss man's voice. 'I got those files boss man.'

'Thank you Garcia... now you going to be truthful with me about your throat?' She shut the door and he aimed an almighty all knowing look at her. 'Talk now Penelope.'

'I got tonsillitis... I'll be fine.'

'Again?' He questioned, she got that quite often.

'Well I used to get it quite bad when I was a teenager but then it stopped getting to me and in the last year or so its getting worse.' She gave up and told the truth, now was the time. 'Sir I was going to ask when everyone went for lunch but I need to take like a week, maybe 2 weeks off, maybe longer.' He cocked his eyebrow at her and she laughed embarrassed. 'Seems they finally want to take my tonsils out...'

'Well at least you'll stop making Morgan a worried wreck whenever this strikes you down.' She laughed a little. 'What's wrong?'

'I feel embarrassed about it... its usually children that have this.'

'Quite a few adults do... Haley did about a year before Jack was born, who's going to be with you?'

'Oh... erm... no one I'll catch a cab there and back.'

'Penelope...'

'Everyone's busy... I'll be fine.' She said and scratched her head nervously.

'When have you got it?'

'Saturday... like midday.'

'So soon?' He asked seeing as it was Thursday; he remembered Haley waiting ages for hers to be scheduled.

'Well its making me really ill and I keep getting high fevers because of it.'

'How long Penelope?'

'On and off for like 3 months.'

'Garcia!' He said and stood up. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

'Because I got over it quickly... most times you were on cases so why burden you with my problems when you have other things to worry about.' She replied honestly. 'I'm a big girl boss man.' She joked.

'I know but you're going to feel crappy, and in pain, let alone needing to wake up every 30 minutes to an hour to drink and take a new round of pills.' He said talking from obvious experience.

'That bit I hadn't been told but I can cope on my own, that's what alarm clocks are for.' She said dusting his shoulder on his suit. 'I guess I won't be seeing you for a while boss man.'

'Oh I'll be round to check on you.' He said and watched her leave his office rolling her eyes, he watched her leave the bull pen completely carefree, smiling at Derek as she went, he then walked to his office door and looked at the three agents in front of him. 'Morgan... up here now.'

* * *

**A/N: **So new story again! This one doesn't work out too long so that's all good!

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Start Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Penelope didn't know how many times she has twiddled with the band on her arm, or how many times she had attempted to chew her nails off or how many times she had paced the room for that matter. She didn't look at the seat next to her when it became occupied for like the eleventh time.

'You should really learn by now baby girl.' Penelope looked at the voice and couldn't help but smile as Derek Morgan sat next to her. 'When are you going to learn to accept help?'

'I'm only having my tonsils out.'

'Well...' He started but decided against scaring her even more than she obviously already was. 'It may be only your tonsils but who's going to be the one to bring you ice cream?' Penelope laughed and relaxed slightly. 'We've got two weeks off, you and I, baby girl, you're staying at mine, no arguments.'

'Derek...'

'Na-uh baby girl... no arguments.' He said and took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. 'You're going to be fine.'

'I just hate these places.' She groaned.

'So you thought it would be a good idea to come alone then?' He joked and she laughed unsure. 'See wasn't a wise crack move from you after all was it?'

'Nope.'

'Well it's a good thing you understand now.' He then put his arm around her and pulled her close. 'You'll be home before you know it.'

'Well yours I will.'

'Mi casa es su casa.' He said and ran a hand up her arm. 'I think we need to talk later too baby.'

'Oh?'

'Penelope.' A nurse interrupted the pairs little chat as she called Penelope up. Derek kissed Penelope's temple and watched her get up and leave; now he was in for a wait. Hours later he had his arm wrapped around Penelope's waist as he took her outside, he had to praise the wonders of day clinics and day procedures, it meant that Penelope could be home before she had time to procrastinate in a place that held harsh memories for her.

He helped her into his SUV, being careful with her. 'That okay baby girl?' She nodded, her throat already killing her, her head pounding and groggy. 'I'll get you comfortable at mine and then I'll drop passed your place and get you some things.'

'No.' Penelope said with a partial groan, her voice erupting in more pain.

'I think for once you need to let us lot do the more talking than you right now.' Derek told her as he gently shut the door and ran around to the driver's side. 'Want me to get one of the girls to go get some things?' He saw her shake her head, and then he remembered what he had read while he had waited and what the doctor had told him. 'I can't leave you anyway, so it's going to be them or one of the guys.'

'Fine.' She croaked at him and then put her hands up to act like pillow against the window. When she woke up she was wrapped up in a bed that smelt strongly of Derek. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to do anything because she could feel the pain in her throat already and knew anything was going to aggravate it more.

'Hey, you've got good timing it seems.' Derek said from the doorway. 'You gotta take a whole load of medication now.' He laughed gently as she groaned disapprovingly. 'Come on you need to take these.' He told her and watched her sit up slowly, hardly making a noise. He then watched as she took the tablets awkwardly, he couldn't help but react with her.

'Jeez.' She said when she done.

'You need to get some more sleep baby girl.' He told her and watched her look at him. 'What's up?'

'Take me back to mine.' She said and broke into a coarse cough. 'I refuse to take your life away from you.'

'It's not forever and I want to, so will you lay back down hard head and get some rest please.' She just tried to stare him out but he refused to give in and she felt too ill to keep it going so slumped back onto the bed and welcomed the next load of sleep.

When Derek entered the room again he couldn't help but feel mean as he knew he had to wake her up. He knelt next to her, touched her check and felt her skin burning, his mind went back to everything he had read, and temperature was the number one effect that Penelope would have to go through. He felt Penelope move under his touch. 'Baby girl.' He spoke softly to her, and felt the moan of pain as it erupted up her throat. 'Come on, you can have some pain relief now.'

'This is going to be shitty.'

Derek couldn't help but smile at her. 'Yeah it is but some beautiful blonde once told us it's got to get worse before it gets better.'

'Huh? Who's that then? I'm a red so it can't be me.' She whispered and he laughed at her. 'I knew you'd bring that back on me.'

'Course you did.' He told her as she looked at him fully; he hated seeing the look in her eyes, the look of her being ill. 'Here you go goddess, take this and you can get some more sleep.'

'Not for long though... I want to not be woken up until I'm better.'

'Well you aren't going to get better without all of this.' He said passing the pills to her, again he watched and flinched as she swallowed them, her throat protesting to the foreign tablets, nothing soothing about their effect, Penelope groaned, showing her equal protest to the medication. 'Get some sleep; I'll see you in a bit.'

'Don't I know it?' She said and curled back up in the bedding and accepting sleep as quickly as she could. The same pattern continued throughout the day but come night, Penelope was getting agitated; Derek found her sitting up and immediately worried.

'What the hell do you think you're doing baby girl?'

'Going home.' She said tiredly, her head still groggy. 'I refuse to have you up and down all night because_ I_ need tablets.'

'What part of _I_ want to do this don't you understand?'

'Why do you want to do this Derek?' She croaked painfully, her voice fizzing out.

'Because... I love you silly girl... now come here.' He told her and pulled her down onto the bed, gently keeping his arms around her as he tried to get her to sleep, it worked almost instantaneously.

_**A/N:**_ So I'm going on what I know from when my friend had her tonsils out here! I know most times it's not like that but my friend was in and out on the same day =)

Let me know what you think guys!


	3. Tender Loving Care

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

Penelope woke up each and every time in Derek's arms but come 4am she just couldn't sleep anymore, her pain in her front had eased some and she felt more like she was recovering from the flu than anything.

The alarm went off again and her head pounded from it, she felt Derek wake up. 'Pen...'

'I'm awake.' She replied to him in the same quietly tone, she felt Derek get up and smile at her as he went into his bathroom and a new glass of water and then sat back down as she pulled herself up, she took the glass as he got the pills out.

'You're too awake.' He told her as he passed her the first pill. 'You not sleeping between pills baby?'

'I just can't handsome.' She told him and popped the pill in her mouth, she went to swallow but her throat wouldn't let her, she tried again and spat the pill back out. 'I can't actually swallow it.'

Derek stood thoughtful for a moment. 'Hang on a moment baby girl.' He told her and ran from the room, Penelope sat with her head to the headboard, she really didn't want to be ill with Derek looking after her. She'd told him she loved him last night while they were half asleep and she was worried, but she was scared he was doing this all because she was ill. Moments later she opened her eyes to see Derek sitting down. 'Try this, I stocked up on fruit juice after doing some research.' Penelope smiled at him and sat up some. 'It'll help line your throat and coat the tablets.'

'Aw handsome, you didn't need to.'

'I know I didn't but this is my chance to give you a snippet of how you're gonna be treated for the rest of your life.' He told her and kissed her forehead as he got closer and she took the cup and tried again, this time the tablets slid down easily but didn't stop the pain from spreading through her throat again.' Come on let's get you some more sleep.'

'I really can't sleep right now.'

'Fine, we'll talk until you do.' He said and took the glass once she'd finished all the pills and got her sitting against the headboard; he sat back and put his arm around her, keeping the quilt up. 'Comfortable?'

'Yeah thanks Handsome.' She said as she rested against him. 'I like your bedroom.' She told him as her eyes traced the multiple photos on the opposite wall, the light dawn outside illuminating it. 'You could've given me the couch though.'

'Given you the couch?' He laughed at that and pressed his lips to the top of her head. 'No goddess of mine is taking the couch when she's ill.' He told her and then she felt him sigh contently. 'I can't help but thank Hotch for doing this.'

'What making you look after me?'

'It didn't make me do anything, he gave me 2 weeks, more if necessary but if all goes well you could be back to work then, but he gave me this _case_ and I thought, Unsubs or my baby girl? Wasn't a hard choice.'

'Least this way I don't have to worry about you getting hurt.' She told him truthfully and snuggled more. 'I think I prefer being in your arms.'

'Instead of Kevin's.' She nodded but remained silent. 'Whatever happened to him?'

'Does it matter?'

'Yeah, he stole my girl away from me for 2 years, course it matters.' Derek admitted and ran his hand up her arm, he didn't begrudge Penelope her life with Kevin but when he left, that was it, he wasn't spoken about again. 'I now have my girl how I want her, a little too ill for my liking but still right where I want her and I want to know everything I never knew.'

'I caught him sleeping around.' Penelope said meekly, almost embarrassed. 'After the Alaska case he got jealous of us, how we were establishing us again and it tipped the ice berg. I went round to surprise him and he was in bed with another woman, I got my stuff and left.' She said and sucked in a shaky breath. 'He transferred once we sorted our stuff out.'

'I'm sorry P.'

'I'm not.' Penelope admitted and snuggled in closer. 'It got me where I wanted to be in the end.' Derek couldn't argue with her on that, he felt exactly the same and from Kevin leaving until that moment in his bed, he and Penelope were stronger and closer than they ever had been. He waited until she was heavier in his arms before he laid her down properly and waited for the next alarm to go off. He quickly turned the alarm off and sorted it out.

He didn't care about the lack of sleep, after midday it would be 3 hourly rounds of pain meds and he could let her sleep off whatever she needed to.

Come the next day Penelope had gotten out of bed in the middle of the night, she was thankful for no alarms having her up and down every half hour but now she had a migraine of all migraines, she was literally pacing Derek's front room holding her head.

Derek having spent more time in bed with Penelope than anywhere else rolled over to pull her close but found the bed entirely empty and near enough freezing cold. His eyes shot open and he looked around, he got up and went in search of her, he stood and watched from the bottom of the stairs as she passed. 'Pen...'

Penelope looked up and smiled painfully. 'What are you doing up?' She asked worried and he could tell something was wrong.

'I think I should be asking you that question.' Derek said and walked up to her. 'What's wrong? You look worn out.'

'I've just got a mega headache that's all.' She said with a raspy voice. 'I just couldn't sleep and I just don't know what to do with myself.'

'Right we're gonna get you some pain meds but I am getting you back into bed and if it's no better when the clinic opens up I'll ring and see if there's anything the doctor can do.' He told her and she followed him as he took her hand and took her into the kitchen, getting her some more juice and the tablets he turned to face her. 'Take these here or upstairs?'

'Let me do it now.' She said and he nodded and she pulled out a stall and sat on it while he sorted it out. Passing her the cup and the tablets he looked at her with a sweet smile. 'What?' She asked as she swallowed.

'I like you in my clothes.'

'Hmm but I really should get into my own PJ's now JJ and Em brought them over.' She said as she forced herself to take the rest of the drink.

'You wanna stay in them, you stay in them.' He told her and took her hand when she put the glass down and took her back to bed where he hugged her through to the morning. Waking up he watched her as she lay on her side, her hand in his and he wondered to himself why he hadn't grasped the moments before to have her like this.

She was even more beautiful than ever, he'd seen all angles of her in their life together as friends but having her in bed he got everything he was missing out on. He knew that Penelope would never leave his bed again after this.

* * *

**A/N:**** S'all about the Morgan TLC for Garcia! =P**

**Hope you liked this!**


	4. Tasting Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

'How you feeling today Princess?' Derek asked as he came into the room with a drink and a bowl, he'd left her to sleep but having seen her begin to stir he went and got her a drink and food.

'My throats killing me and I feel like I've lost my personality.' She said as she stretched and then curled up on her side.

'Aw well, you still seem like very Penelope to me.' Derek told her as he sat down and handed a bowl over to her with a smile. 'Chocolate ice cream?'

'In the morning?'

'It's coming up 1 in the afternoon P. Plus you can have ice cream whenever you want it.'

'Hmm.' Penelope said thoughtfully and looked at him. 'Share it with me then?'

'Sure thing baby girl.' He told her and got on the bed next to her, he pulled her close and took the spoons before feeding her, she giggled as she took the mouthful and then gulped and swallowed the ice cold dessert lavishing it. 'Good, bad or don't know?'

'So good.' She said with a smile and he fed her some more. 'I don't wanna make comparisons but I can't help it.' Penelope told him and looked away, ignoring the ice cream. 'These last 5 days have shown me I've wasted so much of my life.'

'Hey now, you haven't done any such thing.' Derek tried to defuse the situation some.

'Kevin never did any of this. If I was ill, that was it, couch would be his until I was classed as not being contagious, and he'd just leave me to sleep it off. But you, you've come along and give me everything I needed and given me everything I hadn't thought I'd need. I wasted my life on someone like that.' Penelope carried on staring as she admitted the face that had only now become clear to her, Derek looked down to see tears running tracks down her cheeks and his heart melted. 'I felt like such a fool that day Derek.'

'Didn't you tell anyone?' He felt her shake her head. 'Now's your chance baby.' He said as he ran his hand around her face to rid of the tears. 'We're making a clean slate for us.'

'I can't do that, you told me you loved me and to repay it and show you that I felt the same by running into the arms of another man, how can you still love me?'

'Because it's hard to stop what the heart wants and my hearts wanted you but I was a coward to just let you go with me without a fight.' Penelope breathed in slightly and coughed before wiping her own face of tears. 'I just didn't want you pushed into anything so soon after Battle.'

'Kevin acted as a safety net I guess but he made my faith in men go out of the window.' She said and shrugged .'I never understood why you'd tell me you loved me. I never guessed you meant it seriously either.'

'Why's that?'

'I've seen you flirt handsome, the girls you get are almost immaculate, they're gorgeous and then there's me.'

'You are perfection to me. I just needed a distraction.'

'I guess Kevin did too.' She told him as she took the spoon herself and took some ice cream. 'Lucy the leech. Can you believe it she actually smiled at me when I walked into the room that day? Quite literally beamed at me and Kevin didn't fight or argue or look bothered. He looked relieved by it all.'

'You do know I'd never do that to you right? I'd never intentionally set out to break your heart P.'

'I know. Right here in your bed I know that.' She said and smiled at him. 'If I could have anyone to look after me it'd be you, I just thought I'd lost you.'

'Tamara right?' Derek asked and Penelope stiffened and relaxed as she nodded. 'Mistake, big mistake. She was needy and all the time I kept having you in my head telling me it was wrong and it was so I stopped it and didn't allow it to go further. I was waiting for you.' Penelope smiled at him a little and stifled another cough. 'If he'd got engaged to you...'

'I wouldn't have accepted.'

'Even if you did I would've fought for you then. Penelope Lynch doesn't have quite the ring to it.'

'But Penelope Morgan does though.' Penelope told him and looked at as he beamed at her, they'd both thought the same thing and then as if an instinctual pull Derek rested the bowl down on the bed and kissed Penelope tentatively. Heat soared through Penelope from the touch of Derek's lips and she'd never felt so complete in her life.

As they pulled away she couldn't help but still with her eyes closed. 'Why'd you stop?'

'Because my baby girl's unwell and I want her to experience the full experience when she's all healed up.' Penelope pouted but then relented.

'I guess I've got something to look forward to post-tonsillectomy.'

'I think I do too.' Derek said with a smile and winked at her. 'Wanna go outside?'

'As good as that sounds I really don't have the energy.'

'I'll carry you out.' He said as he sat up and looked directly at her.

'No you won't.' She said self consciously, covering herself up.

'You seem to forget I carried you in from the car when I brought you home and trust me I do love having a honey that's got weight to her. Means I can give my all with love making without thinking she's gonna break on me.' That made Penelope laughed. 'I love that fact that you're curvy and you're you and not some manufactured bimbo that's an easy catch.'

'Hmm.' She sounded at that and looked at him with her head tilted. 'I make it difficult then?'

'You'll never know.' He teased and stood up. 'C'mon on mamma we're gonna go outside.' He told her and walked around to her side, pulled the quilt off and then pulled her up into his arms. 'You comfortable?'

'I am.'

'Good.' He said and kissed her as he made his way through the opened door and stop. 'Cloon, move boy, gotta get our baby girl outside.' The dog shot to life and ran down the stairs and Penelope laughed a little before resting her head to Derek's chest. 'You okay P?'

'I've over talked I think.' She said and he could hear the evidence of where she'd strained her voice and he kissed the top of her head before making it downstairs, he made her stand before opening the back door, he turned back and Penelope went outside on her own and fell into one of the several loungers, Derek grabbed a blanket and brought it out, it was warm but with it being early Spring he didn't want to run the risk of her getting a chill of any sort. 'Thanks.'

'You keep that mouth shut goddess, I'm gonna get some more ice cream and tablets.' Penelope smiled and watched him get up and leave her in the garden, the dog at her feet, sun warming her slightly. She turned onto her side, curling up comfortably and the last thing she remembered before letting sleep take her over once again was that she didn't want to go back to her apartment ever again.

* * *

**_A/N:_ S'all about the love and TLC from here on out! **

**Hope You're Enjoying Still!**


	5. Forget Sometimes

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Penelope woke up on the couch that time, she felt worse than she had and her throat was more than dry. She coughed again and felt the pain ricochet throughout her throat, her body ached and her head was pounding. Groaning she pulled the pillow around her head in an attempt to help.

'Baby girl...' Derek's soft tone penetrated her hearing and she looked up at his worried facial expression. 'What's up gorgeous?'

'All of it.' She said and closed her eyes in an attempt to soothe her pains somehow.

'You didn't get your pains meds earlier, you've gone too long without them sweetness.' He said sitting on the on the edge of the coffee table and looked at her. 'You up for some mac and cheese?'

'I gotta eat.'

'That you do sweetness.' He said and leant forward and ran a hand over her head. 'You sure you're okay baby? You're a little hot still?'

'Doc said I'm still fighting flu, getting my tonsils out left me wide open to it reoccurring.' She told him as she pulled the quilt around her neck more. 'And I'm just a little tired.'

'Well you sleep and I'll wake you up with food.' He told her, kissing her heated cheek he got up and went into the kitchen, as he got the food out he heard his home phone ring, he picked it up and carried on, 'Hello?'

'Hey baby.'

'Hey ma.' He said as a smile graced his face. 'Sorry I haven't called.'

'You're not ill are you? I hate it when you're ill and I can't get to you. I could come and help out?' She asked at the sound of his voice, to her he sounded exhausted.

'No ma, I'm fine, you don't need to come and look after me. I'm just helping someone out.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah Penelope, I think I've told you about her...'

'Penelope Garcia, as in your Baby Girl, Penelope?'

Derek laughed. 'Yeah that's the one.' He could almost hear his mom smile as he said that sentence with so much happiness. 'She's really ill at the moment, I've got 2 weeks off to help her get over getting her tonsils out so life's a little over the place right now.'

'That's really kind of you Derek.' His mom commented.

'She has no one else Ma and, well, I love her so I'll do anything for her.' Derek said as he put the pan on the cooker and stirred it before going to sort more food out. 'She's been ill for a bit and we're hoping this is going to get her back to normal.'

'Derek...' His mother started and she couldn't help by let excitement rule her voice. 'Did you say what I think you did?'

'I've found my one momma.' He said with a smile that kept growing 'I'm going to show her that, she knows I love her but I'm not wasting time anymore.'

'Well, momma Morgan can't argue with that.' His mom said with so much certainty. 'You get her better because I want to meet her. Unless you need Momma to come and fix up the Morgan secret soup?'

'It's last minute mom, you don't need to, I've got it all covered.'

'If you're sure?'

'I know you've waited to meet her for...'

'9 years Derek Morgan...'

Derek laughed at that. 'I know you've wanted to meet her for 9 years and you will but I just need her to fully realise that when she's better she's not leaving to be alone again.'

'Do it right son and she'll come. Just do what's natural.'

'I'm scared that by doing that I'll screw this up. This is the one thing in my life I can't live without anymore ma and I'm scared to lose it.'

'The prospect of that is scary but Derek you know her best, just look after her and go slow and things will happen without you even realising it. All the good things in life do.'

'Thanks mom, I knew I could rely on you.' Derek said and relaxed as he stood in the doorway and watched Penelope sleep on the couch. 'I'm gonna go, I need to get her some food but I'll call you in a couple of days.'

'If I don't hear from you I know what you're doing.' His mom told him sweetly. 'Love you Derek.'

'Love you too.' Derek said and closed his phone and put it down, he went to the cooker, grabbed the pan and then poured it into a bowl, he grabbed a fork and went into the living room. 'Hey baby girl.' He said sitting down on the coffee table, he put his left hand on Penelope's face and she moved under it before waking up. 'Time for some food.'

'Mm.' She said as she blinked to clear her vision some more, even without her glasses on she could see, just not perfectly. 'I guess so.' She croaked and sat up fully. 'Who were you on the phone too?'

'My mom.' He said and stirred the macaroni cheese. 'Right you gonna eat some of this?' She nodded and then he forked some out and she took a bite and swallowed and closed her eyes as it slid down. 'Still painful?' She shrugged at him and he got another fork ready, a few more bites and Penelope admitted defeat. 'What you wanna do baby?' He asked her as he placed the bowl down.

'Just cuddle, or sleep.'

'I can supply both, at once too.' He said with a certain filled smile and put took a few bites of the food before getting next to her, throwing the quilt around her making sure she was fully covered and then pulled her close to him. 'Oh, you want some pills?'

'I'm good.'

'Sure?' She nodded and he didn't push anymore, he'd give them to her when she was ready for them, the silence settled in then and he just lavished Penelope's warm body against his. He bent his head and he kissed her hair gently and rested there with his lips in her hair.

'Handsome?'

'Yeah.' He said as he pulled away from her.

'This is going to sound stupid.' She said and paused before drawing in a deep breath. 'But what does it feel like to have a mom?' She asked and her voice went quieter and almost sounded embarrassed. 'I don't remember how it felt, it's been too long.'

Derek felt his heart break, it was moments like this, and when she opened up about Kevin that he realised how he took life for granted. He drew in a breath and ran a hand around his mouth in thought.

'Actually forget about it.' Penelope quickly said and sat up. 'It was a stupid thing to ask.' She said and wrung her hands together and she drew in a calming breath.

'It's the best thing in the world.' He said and put his arm around her again, pulling her close to him. 'I want my kids to have a mom as great as mine, a mom that's done nothing but fulfilled my life and shown me how to find true love.' Penelope couldn't help but smile. 'You'll never forget what it felt like P to have a mom, that feeling will never leave you.'

'I just forget from time to time what it felt like to ever have a life in California.'

'I bet you remember when you go back.'

'I've never been back.' Penelope admitted and Derek's hand stopped on his upper arm.

'Never?'

'Nope, I don't plan to either.' Penelope told him and coughed a little. 'I skipped out on my life there, it's not like they'd want me back, it's been too long. I didn't even give them a reason to leaving.'

'Do you have a reason?'

'Don't think so, I just couldn't stick around.' Penelope told him and ran her around her throat before stopping and leaving it, the warmth of her palm penetrating her skin and soothing some. 'I wouldn't change my life for anything.'

'Me either baby girl.' He said and squeezed her closer. 'I've got the love of my life right with me now, it's taken me too long but I've got her.'

Penelope moved a little and looked up. 'I've got mine too.' She agreed and he kissed her gently and longingly again.

**A/N:**** So you get an update... sorry you had to wait! Life took over BUT here is your update! =)**


	6. All The The Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

'We come baring food.' JJ and Emily said as they stood on Derek's doorstep the next afternoon. 'We thought we'd surprise the pair of you.'

'Well I suppose you better come in then.' Derek teased and moved and let the pair in. 'Just be...'

Before he could warn them they got over excited. 'PG!' They said loud with excitement and they watched Penelope jump out of her sleep.

'Quiet.' Derek finished his sentence and shut the door. He walked in and saw Emily and JJ sitting on the coffee table apology.

'You two need to scare less.' Pen teased them and Derek could've read their guilt a mile away. Penelope ran her hands over her head and then looked at him. 'I'm okay.'

'Sure?' She nodded and he went into the kitchen and grabbed some mugs.

'We're sorry, we should've realised.' JJ said apologetically. 'Apart from just now how you feeling? Please tell me you'll be back to work soon, it's really quite boring.'

'Work is the last thing on my mind.' Penelope admitted as she sat up a little. 'And it's a slow process of up days and down days.'

'And today's a...?'

'Down day.' Penelope relented and both girls pouted. 'But I have an amazing man looking after me and sleep is my friend.'

'So movie night would be a no, no?'

'Telly's giving her headache easily.' Derek said as came in with two cups of coffee for both JJ and Emily. 'You ready to eat now or not up for it?'

'Depends what it is.'

'Morgan family secret recipe soup.' Derek said almost proudly and he grinned at her and put his hands on the arm of the couch, either side of her feet. 'Works wonders for illness.'

'Bring it on hot stuff; let's taste this Morgan secret then.' She said and her voice crackled some and she coughed a little, when she looked at Emily and JJ she had to smile. 'You two need to look less worried.'

'You're ill, you shouldn't be ill.'

'It happens.' Penelope shrugged at them.

'Yeah but shouldn't getting your tonsils out make you better?'

'It should yeah but you forget I had the flu too and this has totally knocked the stuffing out of me.' Penelope said in a tone that was nearly normal. 'I've made that man in the kitchen worried because I've got a temperature so I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow but I swear I'm fine.'

'Obviously you're far from it.'

'When are you two gonna just get married and keep this going?'

'Oh all in time Prentiss.' Derek said as he walked into the room with a bowl of soup and a grin on his face. 'Of course, she has to accept to wanting to be my wife first.' He looked at Pen, his expression serious, his tone said it all.

'Is there something you two aren't telling us?'

'Like you've taken things to a whole new level.'

'It's yet to be consummated.' Penelope quipped as she sat up fully, the girls moving to let her swing her legs off, they giggled excitedly with one another. Derek handed the bowl over.

'It's hot.' Derek warned her protectively.

'I should hope so.' Penelope quipped at him and smiled.

'And there's strawberry ice cream ready too.'

'You two are in domestic bliss already.' Emily quipped and JJ hit her in the arm. 'Ouch...'

'Leave them be and take a seat.' JJ said as she fell into the armchair and Emily sat on the arm.

'So I don't get it fed to me no?' Penelope teased as she stirred it and looked up. 'I'm kidding, but not with the ice cream.'

Derek laughed at her and sat on the arm of couch. 'It can be arranged.'

'And I'm sure I can cope.' She said and took a spoonful and swallowed quickly, trying to hide the grimace she knew would hit. 'Please don't watch me eat, it only makes it worse.' She said and took another bite, she quickly finished. 'That was yum hot stuff.'

'How's the throat? Feel the same?'

'Pretty much.' She commented as he took the bowl and she sat back tiredly. 'Come on I want entertainment.'

'Well you look ready to keel over.' Emily said bluntly and smiled. 'We just want you all healed up PG.'

'If I have anything to do with it you will soon.' Derek said and looked at the films the girls had brought round. 'You were going all out.'

'Yeah but you know what we'll let you two watch them.' JJ said and winked at Emily. 'You'll get more enjoyment I'm sure.'

'Oh yeah Derek will love Twilight and Dirty Dancing while I sleep.' Penelope said as she put her head back and looked up at the ceiling. 'I want a day of feeling good. I think I've forgotten what feeling great felt like.'

'It'll happen.'

'Just when's the problem.' She said as she put her hand back down and her voice crackled out and she had to cough harshly, Derek watched her nurse her throat and went into the kitchen, grabbed the pot of pills and filled a glass with juice and went back into the room.

'Take these.' He said as he put both hands out, Penelope looked at them both. 'Take them P.'

'Derek, I'm fine.'

'You've been plodding along for long enough without these and you're in pain so take the pills and then we can get you settled.'

'He's right.' Emily said and Penelope rolled her eyes before taking both the pills and glass, Penelope grudingly took the pills and swallowed them, feeling them stick a little in her already aggrivated throat, she coughed and drunk some more drink before swallowing fully. 'Jeez, I've never seen it look so painful before.'

'Seen what?' Penelope groaned as she turned and brought her feet up onto the couch.

'Swallowing, that looked like the most painful thing ever.'

Penelope shrugged as she pulled her knee's right up to her chest and hugged them. 'You start getting used to it.' She said and looked at them and smiled. 'How badly do I have you wrapped around my little finger?'

'Well it's selfish reasons really?'

'Oh?'

'The stand in tech is actually a mess, she's trying out the colour meshed with goth but it's not working and she looks confused and she's got the drone of a voice going on so calling for information is made even more boring.'

'Want me to teach her the real way to handle you profiler bods?'

'Just come back.' JJ said and smiled brightly. 'That's how you'll teach her, by getting better and getting back in the office.' Penelope nodded and smiled. 'That's all we ask.'

'Next week.' She almost promised them.

'Unless she's told otherwise with her check up next week, then she's not going anywhere.' Derek said as he sat on the arm of couch again and looked at her as she pouted. 'Come on sexy girl, don't pout, you know the moment the doc says yay or nay Hotch is gonna be all over it like a rash and if he doesn't think you're well enough that's it, you'll be homeward bound.'

'Pen, he has got a point.' JJ said as she slid forward on the chair. 'The boss is paying you a visit soon anyway; he hasn't had the time but I think tonight or tomorrow.'

'I better pull out the feeling good card.'

'You dare do and we'll back Morgan with telling Hotch how ill you are right now.' Emily said nad Penelope rolled her eyes and then looked at them, they looked like they were conspiring against her.

'All in the art of getting me better eh?'

'If we have to devise plans to do so then so be it baby girl.' Derek told her and winked at her before getting off the couch and getting the empty mugs off the coffee table and taking them into the kitchen.


	7. Helping Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

'It's amazing; I think I was forgetting what fresh air felt like.' Penelope said as she and Derek walked into the doctor's clinic, nearly half an hour later they walked back out again.

'I'm gonna be able to shake you soon and you'll rattle baby.'

'Oh what a joyous way to make love to woman.' She quipped as she leaned on him. 'Turn her into a maraca.' Derek laughed and held her hand. 'I'll be fine.'

'Now you will, but if we hadn't gotten this appointment, God knows where you would've been.' He said and Penelope laughed but it erupted into a harsh cough. 'I can't wait for you to be free of that.'

'Snap.' She crocked and coughed a little, she then had to stop as Derek's phone rang out.

'Hotch, what's up?' She watched his face. 'I'll swing by but I wanna get Pen home.' He closed his phone and looked at Penelope. 'We're going to work for the moment.'

'Oh joy.' Penelope groaned but went with him, she got in and buckled up, reaching the BAU she hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep until the gentle reversing into a parking spot woke her up.

'I'm keeping this quick, then we're getting you home to bed. That medication the doc gave you back there's kicking in nicely.'

'I'm fine.' She feigned and got out of the SUV, not realising how tired she was. They walked in, Derek keeping her steady on her feet and then as they almost made it Strauss almost walked into them.

'Agent Morgan, TA Garcia.' She said strictly.

'Ma'am.' They both they, Pen's voice more rougher and off than Derek's.

'Let her go Morgan.'

'With all due respect ma'am I'd rather keep Garcia standing until I can get her to a chair.'

'Garcia you shouldn't be in if you're unfit.'

Penelope went to speak. 'Strauss get down off your high horse, I called Morgan in, he's on a leave of absence with Garcia. She's been in hospital ill and as you know she has no family of her own so I gave Morgan the time off.' Hotch spoke from the bullpen doors.

'Agent Hotchner I do not like the idea of this.'

'Maybe not but I spoke to the director, he's finalised it all, he has no problem at all with it and now as you can see Garcia's not feeling great and shouldn't be in but if you hadn't pushed the team she wouldn't be here.'

'Sir...' Penelope spoke up and coughed some. 'I honestly do not mind being here.'

'No but I do.' He said and went back to the door, holding it open, Derek quickly got Penelope in the room and sat her at his desk. 'How you doing Garcia?'

'I've felt so much better.' She said as she rubbed her temples. She saw the file on the desk and opened, she cringed at the crime scene photos and quickly passed them, she saw the stuff the temp tech had gotten. 'Get me a laptop.'

'Garcia.' Hotch began.

'Get me a laptop or I'll go to my office, temporarily chuck the tech out do my bit and leave in peace.' Hotch looked unmoved as did Derek. 'Fine...' She got up and went to the office, she knocked and went in. 'Sandra right?' The woman spun round confused. 'I'm Penelope Garcia, beholder of this here office and I just need a couple of moments and then I'll be on my way.' Without another word the gothic tech got up and vacated the room, Penelope did her business for a couple of moments. When she got most of what she wanted she picked up her phone.

'Hello Mrs Brinton, I'm Penelope Garcia with the FBI I was just wondering if you could, by any chance, allow us to see some adoption records.' Hotch and Derek walked in, in that moment saw the printer printing, the searches in process and a pad and pen at the ready. 'I know it's not allowed, yes I've heard of confidentiality ma'am, yes I have.' Penelope ran a hand over her head, she didn't need this right now. 'Ma'am with all due respect I've heard of confidentiality, have you heard of a court order?' Hotch went to butt in Penelope put her hand up at her boss and continued to listen. 'Miss, I don't have time for this.' She turned to one of her screens and typed some more before a new background showed. 'Miss if you'd watch your mouse, you'll see it slowly going towards the start button.' Penelope smiled. 'Yes Miss, that's me.' A couple of moments later. 'I'm done Miss, thank you for letting me use your facilities and lovely holiday snaps you have.' She put the phone down and coughed as she allowed more printing to occur. 'That's all your...' She stopped as she turned around to be faced with two men grinning like fools. 'What?'

'Get her home Morgan, she's gonna have no voice come tomorrow and she looks ready to sleep.'

'Hotch don't you need me?' Derek asked confused as he looked at Hotch.

'Not now.' He commented and got the printed paperwork. 'Penelope just helped with what we couldn't do. Go home now Penelope.'

'On it Sir.'

'Good.' He said and left the office still overly amused by that tactic. The pair left and walked towards Hotch as he and Rossi spoke with Strauss. 'Ma'am you owe it to Garcia, even though she's on sick leave and clearly unwell she took the time to help us nail the person behind this. We're now on our way out to finish this case and you owe it to your TA.'

Strauss turned and smiled a little warily at Penelope. 'I'll look into you getting some type of reward for this Garcia.'

'Really Ma'am.' She said and coughed some. 'It's what I do.'

'Even so, today you obviously didn't need this but you put the team before your life and we should be grateful for commitment like that. Now I think you should listen to Agent Hotchner and go home.'

'It's okay ma'am we were just leaving.' Derek said and he and Penelope both left, getting into the SUV, away from everyone they both burst out laughing. 'I do love my baby girl.' Derek said as he leant over to her and kissed her delicately. 'Right, let's get you home mama, straight in and straight to bed.'

'Actually sounds like bliss right now.' She mused with a smile and relaxed as he started the engine and took them home. Pulling up she slowly got out of the car and found Derek's arm around her waist. 'You really don't waste time do you Hot Stuff?'

'Not when it involves you I don't.' He told her and kissed her before shutting the door and locking it, walking up to the door he had to gawp. 'Ma?' Penelope pushed him towards his mom as she stood on the doorstep. 'What are you doing here?'

'You text me. I've not been here long.' Derek's mom said completely confused.

'I didn't text you.'

'But...' She said confused.

Penelope ran a hand over her head, she didn't want to break this up with her being ill, she didn't want to disperse the moment with her problems so she dropped her hands, and took a deep steady breath to settle herself. 'I was the one that texted you Mrs Morgan.' Penelope said as loud as she could and smile a little. 'I know how you haven't seen your son for a while and he has some time off so I text you telling you to come.'

'P, you shouldn't have done that.'

'You miss your mom so much Derek, and lately, it's the least I could do. Hotch is gonna take me back to my place when he's done at work tonight.'

Derek smiled at his mom and went to Penelope; he put his hands on her cheeks and held her gaze. 'You are not leaving this house or me for that matter.' Penelope went to speak; he continued to still look at Penelope as he spoke. 'Mom I want you to meet my baby girl, Penelope Garcia, the woman I'm going to marry.'

**A/N:**** I love in Tabula Rasa when she hacks a woman's computer to get info so I wanted to do something similar!**

**Hope you liked!**


	8. Acquainting One Another

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Penelope woke up before Derek the next morning, to some extent she felt more like herself, to another she felt totally rubbish. She pulled on one of his old college hoodies and went and sat in the kitchen, a glass of juice in front of her, her pills ready to take. She was staring out of the garden, not really taking notice of anything or for that matter anyone.

The day before had gone to quick, she'd had a brief meeting with him Fran Morgan before being ushered to bed, something she took willingly. She'd been told she'd feel a little lightheaded after the doctor had given her something but she didn't intend for it to make her sleep. She was glad that Derek's mind was now at ease and he knew that everything she was experiencing was perfectly normal. Now as she sat in the kitchen she didn't know how she'd tell Derek she couldn't speak when her voice was verging on gone but she'd keep it going, especially as today she was feeling the best she had in nearly a week.

She still ached a lot and she was still tired but she didn't feel the urge to collapse and roll over and go to sleep every 5 minutes so she sat and watched the sun get higher and light up the garden.

Fran walked into the room, routine had her up early and in need of a cup of tea, she halted slightly. 'Morning Dear.' She said gently and went into the room, in the brief meeting she'd had with Penelope, she knew she liked her already.

Penelope dropped the pill pot she was fiddling with and looked up. 'Morning Mrs Morgan.' She said quietly her voice easing in and out.

'How you feeling?'

'Better than I have.' Penelope covered her mouth as she coughed. 'Just losing my voice now.' She said with sarcasm in her voice.

'Well it's good you're feeling better though, I can tell Derek's been worried.'

'Your son has been amazing to me the last couple of days.' Penelope admired him in all honesty. 'You've got yourself an amazing son Mrs Morgan.'

'If my son is making you his wife I think you need to learn to call me Fran or mom.' She said Penelope smile sadly and look down at that. 'What's wrong dear? I didn't mean to offend.'

Penelope's head shot up. 'Oh no you didn't.' Penelope told her quickly. 'I've just not had anyone to call mom for so long and it took me by surprise that's all.'

Fran pulled out a stall and sat opposite Penelope, she put her hand on Penelope's and gave it a reassuring grip. 'You can call me mom all you like Penelope. You've restored my son to who he really is, I can tell every time I see him and hear from him.' Penelope smiled some but kept her eyes down as she composed herself. 'Want to talk about it?'

Penelope looked up again, directly into eyes that resembled Derek's and sighed. 'I lost my parents when I was 18 and this last week's just brought some skeletons out of my closet. I honestly cannot remember what a hug from my mom feels like or what talking to someone who's like my mom felt like. I guess I haven't really had time to realise how much I miss it.'

'I hope you find a mom in me Penelope. I can see you fitting in with the Morgan's very nicely.' Penelope smiled at that. 'Now why don't we get you resting on the couch?'

'I'm fine here, it's comfortable and I've not got to take pills yet so I'm not prone to any dizziness or anything.'

Fran picked the tubs of pills up and looked over them. 'Some pretty strong stuff here.' She said and looked up at Penelope. 'I'm a nurse; I've dealt with these types of drugs.'

Penelope nodded slightly with understand. 'I've made myself quite ill with tonsillitis and the flu and I got over the flu bit but its back, not as bad as it could be but its back and I'm on double the amount of antibiotics after Derek took me to the doctors yesterday.'

'And your voice? What's got that slowly disappearing?'

'We went into work yesterday and I took over for the tech that was in, I had to call someone.'

'So you over did it?' Penelope nodded at her, a weak smile on her lips. 'You're going to be speechless soon. It might be a good thing, you'll throat will heal better if you have no voice.'

'There's a plus then.' Penelope said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

'Definitely. We'll get you better before I leave.'

'I'm sorry I lied to you about coming here. Derek just deserves something good right now.'

'I think you're his something good Penelope.' Fran mused with a bright smile. 'Right you hungry? Have you been started on solids?'

'Today's that day.' Penelope told her somewhat worried. 'I've gotta eat crisps too, the sharpness will help get rid of the scabs or something.'

'You've got it in one dear. The sooner they come off the better.'

'I think I like Derek's mom being a nurse.' Penelope mused thoughtfully.

Fran laughed as she put the kettle on and grabbed a mug. 'Why's that then?'

'Stop's him from being such a worry wart.' Penelope told her clicked the lids off the first pill pot. 'Happy hour now begins.' She said as she lied each pill up, Fran watched Penelope before proceeding to get another drink ready for Penelope, she then watched as the red head took the pills and swallowed, grimacing slightly as they were swallowed.

'Still hurting?' Penelope nodded as she closed her eyes and gulped down a drink. 'It'll get better real soon.'

'I sure hope so.' Penelope hoped as she finished her second drink and Fran placed a new drink down in front of her. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

When Derek woke up he found his bed empty and cold, shooting up he worried about Penelope, walking out he saw the spare room door open, he'd had to sort it out on the rush for his mom. He went downstairs and he settled when he saw Penelope asleep on the couch, a quilt covering her.

'She's okay.' Fran commented as she caught a glance of her son staring at Penelope. 'Took her pills and they set in so I got her to lay down and they literally wiped her out.'

'Is she really okay?'

'Yes.' Fran told him with a smile and a nod. 'She's losing her voice a lot today but she's feeling better, told me herself. It's still hurting to swallow but she's ready to eat something more solid.' She pushed a cup of coffee towards him and smiled. 'I love her already.'

Derek smiled brightly. 'I knew you would.'

'She's perfect and Penelope Morgan sounds quite catchy. I'm guessing she's gonna take your last name?'

'I sure hope she does.' Derek said and took a sip of the coffee. 'I'm gonna go and get a ring after lunch, you okay to stick around here? Or do you wanna come with?'

'You need momma's help to pick the perfect ring?'

'Oh no I have the perfect ring in mind.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Grandma's ring's in a safety deposit box at the bank, it's perfect for Pen and now I know it's going to the right person.' Fran felt herself tearing up. 'What mamma?'

'My baby's all grown up.' She said with a somewhat sad and joyous smile. 'I'm happy that you're happy. I'm happy with how you've turned out and I'm happy that you've chosen a woman like Penelope to love.'

'I just wished I'd done it a hell of a lot sooner ma, she's been right under my nose and I missed her.'

'Ah maybe, but now she's all yours Derek.' She told him as she came and stood next to him. 'That's a big difference.'


	9. Would You Tell Me The Truth?

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

'Couple of more days is what the doc said baby girl so leave it alone.' Derek said as he and Penelope lounged out in the garden, it was rare free weekend that the team all had and so had sprung a surprise on Penelope. Bringing the party to her seeing as the doctor had ordered more strict rest until he'd let her go back.

'I know but I want work, I want some form of normalcy.' Penelope groaned gently.

'And soon it'll be yours.' Derek promised her and gave her lips a quick peck. 'If I asked you something would you be truthful?'

'Depends what it was.'

'What if I asked you to marry me, right here and now, what would you say?'

Penelope's eye widened then, she didn't know if this was going to be literal or theoretical and the last thing she wanted was to get her hopes up to be dropped. 'I'd ask you if you were sure, because once I'm better I'll be out of your hair, or lack thereof, and I'd wanna know that you'd thought long and hard and are certain.'

'And what if I told you I'd taken all of that into account and was doubly sure that you were the woman for me because you've been sitting in my life for 9 years and I hadn't taken any notice? That I've had the most amazing woman to support me?' Penelope stared at him. 'Would you decline then?'

'Derek... I... I...' She stumbled over her words, completely gobsmacked.

'How about if I told you that years of flirting weren't just any ole flirting but something that was my entire world? What then?'

'I'd...' Penelope blushed at the questions.

'What if I got down on one knee?' He said and got up off the double lounger and got on one knee, pulling an old box out of his pocket. 'And went, Penelope Garcia, baby girl of my life, the woman that's probably held me together on more counts than I've ever repaid, would you make me the most honest man to ever live on this earth and marry me? Be Penelope Morgan? What would you say then, would you turn me down?'

'Say it again.' She prompted, the remnants of her illness still clinging onto her vocals.

'My pleasure.' He said as he now realised everyone was watching him. 'Penelope Garcia, baby girl, would you please do me the honourable job of making me an extremely honest man by becoming my wife.'

Penelope leant forward. 'Yes.' She whispered to him and Derek's face lit up. 'Yes, handsome I would say yes over and over again.' He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, the moment he had her chest to chest with himself he kissed her with so much built up passion and she reciprocated, her hands grabbing onto him to linger in the beauty of the kiss. It was in that moment that Penelope experienced everything Derek had wanted to wait for her to feel. Complete, utter bliss in one kiss.

Pulling away Derek smiled at her. 'Thank you.' He whispered to her and put his forehead to hers. 'Thank you for saying yes baby girl.'

'You're the man I want to marry handsome, no one else, it's always been you.' She kissed him again before an arrangement of coughs broke out.

'So will you marry me?' Derek asked shortly.

'I said yes, I can say it again.'

'Go on then.' Derek asked as he watched her, watched her lips, and her eyes and her entire body language.

'Yes I'll marry you.' Penelope said with a bright smile.

Penelope giggled as more coughs rang out and Derek, keeping his arm around her waist turned to the group watching. 'Have you met my fiancée guys?' Derek asked with a smile and then quickly changed course. 'Can I put this on now?'

'Oh.' Was all Penelope said as she lifted her hand and Derek slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her again.

'She's still ill you know.' Hotch broke up the moment and when they looked he had a small smirk on his lips. 'I'm just saying; let's not pass on mono or something.'

'You insinuating that I have mono there Hotch?' Derek asked sarcastically. 'I think I'm allowed to kiss my fiancée as much as I so please.'

'This coming from the man that said I had to get 100% better.'

'Well maybe so baby girl but something's in life are just too God damn hard to keep back from.'

'Okay! Okay! You guys! Stop it there before we go up to R rated!' Emily said sarcastically, completely bemused by the sight in front of her. 'I'm actually liking that you got ill now PG.'

'Thanks EP.' Penelope retorted and looked at Fran as she stood on the sidelines; the woman just gave her a little smile before excusing herself and entering Derek's house. 'I'll be right back. Get some food going, I'm going.'

Penelope wrapped the thin cardigan she on tighter around her body as she climbed the steps onto the patio and went in search of Fran, finding her in the bedroom upstairs, Penelope sat down on the bed gently and took her hand. 'What's up?' Fran looked at her and smiled again. 'Don't tell me it's nothing.'

'My son's just so happy, and that makes me happy.' Fran told her and sniffled a little. 'And that's all down to you Penelope. Everything that my son is now is all down to you and the love you have given him over the years. All entirely you and I'm just so thankful you accepted his proposal.'

'There's nothing not to love about your son Fran, nothing at all and you need to know that. He's been him since day one and that's down to you so we can sit here circling the thanks but at the end of the day, Derek's the man he is because of what he's experienced and what he's been given throughout his life. Whether it be here in Quantico or back home in Chicago and whether it be good or bad. Derek's him because of that and that's what I love most.'

'You just love Derek full stop.' Fran said and gave a quick squeeze of Penelope's hand. 'I can see it every time you look at him, how grateful you are to have him in your life and now you're just radiating happiness.' Penelope smiled and looked down. 'You look like you've never felt it before though Penelope.'

'I guess I never truly have, or well I did but I lost it ages ago.' Penelope told her and smiled. 'Derek's given that back to me, through it all, Derek's made me happier than I ever thought I could be without my parents around.'

'I'm glad you could get that from my son and I pray to the lord you keep getting it.'

'Well we're gonna have us a worried Derek if we don't get back downstairs, he knew something was off the moment you left and came inside.' Penelope told her with a perfected grin.

'Plus I think soon you're going to be tied down to get those few more days of rest.'

'That's what he thinks.' Penelope quipped very much self assured at herself for it. 'I'll rest when Momma Morgan tells me too.'

'Well I say you need to rest because that group of people outside are literally pining to spend time with you. Illness really takes life from you and now you are days from getting it back so don't go and spoil it now eh Penelope?'

'I'll try not too...' Penelope said and leaned in. 'Mom.' She told her easily and Penelope felt Fran put her arm around her motherly. In that moment she knew she'd chosen the right thing in accepting Derek's proposal because now she knew what it felt like to have your mom hug you too.

**A/N:**** Did this on the rush, so I hope you like it still!**

**I'm feeling in an evil mood writing wise, so God knows what the muse will muster up next but we'll see! For now enjoy this!**

**Lemme know!**


	10. Things Are So Similar

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

'Mommy! Daddy!' Penelope heard the moment she opened the door, the footsteps got closer and Penelope put her arm around Derek.

'To bed with you sunshine.' She told him and Derek looked at her like a kicked puppy, his lips pulling into a pout. 'No arguments, up there, now.'

'Why'd you have to pull the dominance act on me now? When I can't sacrifice my manly-hood to you baby?'

'Because in this life we return favours, you're ill so upstairs now, or mamma's not gonna give you the loving you deserve.' Penelope teased him, using her index finger to stroke under his chin.

'You're mean.'

'Mommy! Daddy!' They heard again and their four year daughter came running into the hallway. 'You're home!'

'Yeah we sure are baby.' Penelope said as she picked the little girl up. 'Tell your daddy that he needs to go to bed honey.'

'Daddy.' Their daughter said, putting her free hand on her hip and pulling a face she'd perfected from watching Penelope. 'You're ill, when I'm ill I'm made to stay in bed and sleep and drink lots of fluids and eat Grandma Morgan's secret soup, which you really should be excited for.'

Derek laughed but it went hoarse and he had to cough. 'You got it right Princess, daddy's going.' He kissed his daughter on the cheek before kissing Pen and going for the stairs.

Penelope waited until Derek was at the top of the stairs before putting her down. 'Right honey, I want you to follow him upstairs and wait for about 2 minutes before knocking on the door and going in and making sure he's in bed. Can you do that?'

'I'm mommy's little spy again aren't I?'

Penelope tapped her daughter's nose and smiled. 'That you are honey bunch, that you are.'

'Okay mommy, you get that soup going and I'll make sure he's in bed with Mr. Cuddleton!' The little girl then bound up the stairs before stopping. 'I gotta count to 2 minutes right?' Penelope nodded. 'So that's that 20 Mississippi's?'

'You got it in one sugar.' The little girl smiled and went up the stairs; Penelope went into the kitchen and put the bag of medication down. 'Thanks for looking after her.' She told Emily as she stood in the kitchen washing up. Penelope put her head in her arms tiredly and Emily stepped forward and put a glass of water down.

'Still tired?'

'Try still pregnant.' Penelope said and looked up slowly as she saw Emily staring at her. 'It's taken us a while but I'm like 3 months pregnant and Derek's yet to find out.'

'Why haven't you told him PG?' She asked, shielding her excitement.

'Because he's ill and really a lucid thought out of him isn't really very lucid at all at the moment.' Penelope joked as she stood up and took the drink. 'But I think I have a way of telling him and it will be today. You mind stealing my daughter off me for a bit?'

'Spend time with my niece? Course not!' Emily said with a pleased smile as she put the plates she'd just dried away. 'So what did the doctor say?'

'That Mr Morgan is suffering from Tonsillitis and that after seeing that he's put off going to the doctor's for a while he now needs a tonsillectomy.' Penelope retorted, mocking the doctor with a smile and looked at Emily as she drank the rest of the water. 'He said, hell no, gimme the antibiotics and I'll be fine.' That time she mocked Derek and Emily couldn't help but laugh.

'Ahh, sounds familiar.' Emily said as she leant against the counters and she smirked. 'If only we were like 5 years younger again, this would've been so similar.'

'I got it done didn't I?'

'Yeah and look how ill you were before and after it.'

'I got my happily ever after from it though.' Penelope quipped and beamed at the thought, it was then she heard her daughter thumping down the stairs. 'Quieter Bella.' Penelope said a little louder and the thumping stopped but the plodding from stairs to kitchen didn't. 'Did daddy listen?'

'He sure did. Have you cooked the soup?'

'I haven't no, but you and Auntie Em are going to go and find Uncle Aaron and do something fun so mommy can help look after daddy and then I have a surprise for you.'

'Is it a friend for Clooney, because he's so lonely mommy.'

'It might be a friend for Clooney.' Was all Penelope said as she crouched down. 'Go get your stuff together and say bye to your dad okay?'

'Okay mommy.' Was all Bella told her and ran from the room.

'Isabella Morgan has gotta be my favourite child I know.' Emily said.

Penelope laughed and patted her shoulder as she went back. 'Wait until you and Hotch make babies, my kids will be a second thought.'

Later that afternoon, Penelope went upstairs to the bedroom and pushed the door open, she looked at her husband as he slept and she could hear the soreness of his throat with each snore that erupted from his mouth, she sat on her and gently roused him, he looked up at her before a small smile graced his lips.

'Gonna eat this for me?' She asked him and he sat up and went to object. 'Na uh angel, that's not gonna pass with mamma, you gotta eat and its Momma Morgan's speciality soup, it's good for you so I'm told.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Oh yeah handsome, you see it's yummy and healthy and it'll help with that sore throat.'

'What about the line up pills next to it?' He asked with a raised brow.

'Those are because my husband's a dumbass and refuses something that's going to help him more in the long run.'

'Pen...' He groaned as she put the tray over his lap.

'You see, it's like this...' Penelope said as she put some of the soup on the spoon and blew on it to cool it before putting the spoon to his lips. 'You have the op and get better or your daughters gonna forever use her bossy face.'

'Well it's not a bad face.'

'Derek Morgan getting talked down by his 4 year old daughter... oh yeah there's logic.'

'I don't want the op.'

'Why not?'

'Remember when you had it?' Penelope nodded; she'd never forget when she had it. 'I'm scared, like the scared from when I watched you before you went down and I know how ill you were after it.'

Penelope twisted to face him. 'I had my best friend with me through that; you've got your wife.' Penelope told him straight. 'And well, if I remember quite well, there's lots of cuddles involved, and time off, and family time, and oh yeah... all the flavours of ice cream ever possible.' Derek had to smile as he remembered. 'Chocolate's still my favourite... but I have no idea why.' She teased.

'Fine...' He relented as she looked up at her. 'I'll have the op.'

Penelope smiled at him giving in. 'Oh and we have to plan how to decorate the nursery.'

'W-what?' Derek crocked at her. 'You're pregnant?'

'I am indeed.' She told him casually. 'And well Penelope Morgan wants a healthy husband come 6 months time.' Derek looked at her adoring as she filled a spoon again with soup. 'Gonna have that op for definite now?' He nodded at her vigorously and he couldn't remove the smile from his face. 'We'll have to see if vanilla's your favourite flavour.'

'But you smell like strawberries.'

'No one said you couldn't mix... you're gonna need a lot of ice cream.' She told him and he laughed before he pulled her close to him and kissed her but she pulled back. 'You can wait for the whole experience like I had to.'

**A/N:**** THE END!**

**So there you have it! Being ill can be the making of love! =P**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! =)**


End file.
